Perfection Doesn't Exist!
by KrazyKeke
Summary: What's really hard and amazing, is giving up on being perfect and being yourself. All his life Byakuya Kuchiki has strived to be the perfect man, the perfect noble, all her life Orihime Inoue has been berated for imperfections. Tragedy and suffering has given these two radically different people an indomitable will and persistent pride. Can they ever let someone within their heart?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter characters mentioned in the story, though like any sensible girl with eyes, the 6th, 8th, 11th, and 13th Taicho are my top favorite characters

Prologue

According to legend, he who possesses the **Elder Wand**, an immensely powerful wand that was considered undefeatable; the **Resurrection Stone**, a stone which could summon the spirits of the dead, and the **Cloak of Invisibility** which renders the user completely invisible, would become the Master of Death.

There have been many misinterpretations and false assumptions about what exactly this title means, even those who were regaled to having brilliant minds, and at one point had one or two of the items (never all three), were incorrect about the true power of the Deathly Hallows.

That is until Harry acquired all three items during the Final Battle with Voldermort, and became the first and final, true Master of Death. It was not because he was the smartest, the fastest, or the cleverest person, he simply understood what others hadn't considered (Dumbledore, Grindlewald), or refused to believe (Voldermort).

_Death is absolute_. We all expire and wither away, for varying reasons, and even a prolonged lifetime will inevitably end, and it's **because** Harry understood such a simple, yet incomprehensible thing, (we'd all like to believe that we have plenty of time to live our life), that he triumphed and vanquished the Dark Lord.

Allow the authoress to reiterate the fact that although Harry wasn't very impressive while _**living**_, there'd never been a guarantee that he'd _stay_ that way in the afterlife. Oh, no no no, just like Bruce Wayne became Batman, Clark Kent became Superman, and other comic book heroes who were virtually powerless in the beginning; Harry had to start at the bottom to reach the very top.

Upon entrance into the afterlife/Heaven, more commonly known as Soul Society, Harry became one of the first students to attend Shinōreijutsuin, the institute Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryūsai founded, which trained future Shinigami for each of the three military arms of Soul Society alongsideKyōraku Shunsui and Ukitake Jūshirō.

Whilst the trio went on to become one of the first Taichō in the Gotei 13, during one of his nightly routine perimeter checks, a Vasto Lorde had somehow managed to infiltrate Seireitei, Harry, the-then Taichō of the 2nd Division, very nearly died when he forced it to retreat and because of this overly exceptional feat, the Spirit King saw fit to promote him as the first member in the Zero Division.

Time passed slowly, and with it came the winds of change. What had at first been the closest thing to humanity's version of Heaven became segregated and unjust, corrupt, the Spirit King grew upset with the precarious imbalance: Shinigami abusing their authority, Rukongai districts, the corrupt Central 46 officials, etc. Something drastic needed to be done, and Harry suggested that they find an outsider who would force the corruptness into the open, someone slightly jaded, but strong-willed, able to walk in the light **and** shadows, someone able to _wield him_. In layman's terms, Harry turned himself into a Zanpakutō and the Spirit King infused him with the soul of a newborn child.

Thus, this is where the story begins…

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap, this is obviously the prologue so its not going to be long, but the next chapters will be at least 2,000-3,000 words. Should I stop or continue, drop a review and let me know.<p>

Hmm, I'm pretty sure everyone's kicking me and calling me a heel for starting yet _**another**_ story, but I just can't seem to help myself. Plus, this has been long overdue for me to answer Nidaime Otokage - Yoko no Oto's challenge. I wracked my brain for who I wanted to wield Harry for weeks, and then while boredly browsing Orihime's history on the Bleach wiki, it came to me: what if Sora **hadn't** took her from their abusive parents, how would she have turned out? Obviously not Little Miss Pacifist, that's for sure.

The pairings are (eventually) Byakuya/Orihime. Harry/Senbonzakura. I've recently seen episode 230, and I'm like, hmm, how would Senbonzakura look without his mask, a little like Byakuya, himself? And I wanted to indulge. Please don't kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter characters mentioned in the story, but I'm still quite dizzy from seeing Kenpachi without a shirt while fighting Yammy, I think I've got a nosebleed

* * *

><p>"Child abuse casts a shadow the length of a lifetime."<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

If you hit a child that is in between the age nine and twelve but younger than ten and believe that what you're doing is _okay_, something is seriously wrong with you. I don't want to hear stupid shit like "Oh, so and so are so bad, they just don't listen.", or "You just don't know how hard it is to raise them!", if it's so hard, if it's so difficult, you shouldn't have laid on your back, keep your legs closed or your penis in your pants.

However, if your child came about as a result of neglect on your parents or guardians part and you were forced, there is a place for that and I have no right to judge you, but taking your anger out on a child for any reason is a big no-no in my book.

Children are born in this world naïve to the everyday problems we elderly and young adults face, they don't know any better, and they look to us to guide them in the right direction. If you're on the streets 'bopping' or 'tricking', whatever the slang is today, or you bring home a boy/girlfriend and you're doing the horizontal tango when your child's room is just next door to yours, there's a pretty good chance that your child is going to mimic what you do when they get older and think it's okay.

But the fact of the matter is, it sure as hell _isn't okay_. Not to pardon dope dealers, gang members, murderers, etc., but before they got the way they are, something they've seen or heard influenced them to do what they do, though on the flip side, there's plenty of children who've been abused and come out radically different as doctors, lawyers, teachers, people who just want to help others. I suppose it depends on how strong you are as a person, role models and outside influences. Regardless, remember that they too were once innocent children.

I bet people are wondering why the authoress is going on about such a sensitive subject. For the gentle souls, tissues are a must, though I don't blame anyone if they skim over the abuse part because this chapter is going to be sad.

"Nngh. Welcome back, So'wa-niichan…" Sitting up and rubbing her eyes was a young girl, no older than ten but younger than five, she was dressed in a ratty pair of stained shorts and a big t-shirt, her eyes were brown and her burnt orange hair was cut to her neck. A boy, older than fifteen yet younger than twenty whom was a tall, and slim with long brown hair was throwing items into a duffle bag, he seemed to ignore her question. Reaching out to touch him, the girl startled and flinched when he jerked away from her harshly, making her fall on her bum. "So'wa?"

"I'm sorry, Orihime. If you be good so you don't get in trouble, I'll come back to get you, and we'll live together in Karakura Town." Patting her head lightly, a strange smile on his face, the boy, identified as Sora, shrugged the bag on his shoulders.

Although little Orihime didn't truly understand, she smiled and nodded, hugging his leg tightly and waving as he drove away with his friend in the silver car. Assuming that Sora was returning soon, she cleaned up their little house as best she could and then sat by the door, far enough she wouldn't be whacked by it if it was pushed opened forcefully.

Hours past and she couldn't help going back to sleep, she was after all only three. But, she was forcefully awakened by a slap to the face.

"Wake up, you little gaki (brat)!" Her mother, although she was repeatedly told not to call her that, screamed at Orihime who was holding her face which was burning. "Where's Sora, you little shit, his stuff's gone, you fool!"

"H-He went out, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"You stupid fucking gaki, who's going to pay the rent around here, huh, **huh**, do you think I take care of you for my health?" Orihime wasn't allowed to speak as she was repeatedly slapped and punched, the pain was too much and she blacked out.

Young as Orihime was, she quickly learned that she wasn't really wanted or needed except to plea with their landlord not to turn the water or gas off, she was more like a guest that her parents couldn't get rid of. They never called her by name at home; it was always _Useless_, _Gaki_, _Retard_, if the teachers at school hadn't called on her occasionally in class she would've thought there was some sort of mistake.

Because bad grades weren't tolerated, Orihime was always studying or reading, never answering a question wrong, and while her teachers thought this was great, her classmates were less than thrilled. For Orihime, she didn't know what the greater evil was: being picked on by bullies at school for her hair color and smarts or being mocked and hit by her family at home.

Still, she persevered, in fact, it became a daily mantra. 'Endure it. Endure it just a little longer. You're alright, its okay…' On her seventh birthday, instead of a cake and ice cream, her father had instead come home drunk, screaming for her mother, but the woman wasn't home, so he took his frustrations out on Orihime who was practicing her spelling in her cramped room.

"Retard, where's your mother?" The man slurred, standing in the doorway.

"I don't know, she hasn't come back yet."

"Don't lie to me!" He grabbed her by the hair which was to her shoulders now and dragged her off the bed, ignoring her pain filled cry. "You think you can lie to me just like that bitch? I've got news for you, you won't."

"I'm not lying; I'm not lying, please—!" The pot of tea which was boiling hot and ready for him as she always made when he was hung over was now dangled over her threateningly.

"One last chance: Where. Is. Your. Mother?"

"I-I don't…ARGHHHHH!" Although suffering third degree burns on her back, her parents somehow managed to weasel out of trouble, and only got about a month of community service for "neglect of watching a minor", or something like that. However, although this made them more cautious about what they did to her, the beatings perhaps grew even more brutal and numerous.

Over the course of the next year and a half, Orihime learned to steal if she wanted to eat good food, and how to pick a lock, stealthily sneaking and out of the house before they woke up. But, one day, she was on her way to school when she got jumped by some older kids who beat her up and left her bleeding on the pavement.

(In Orihime's Inner World)

There was a slight breeze, smelling of chrysanthemums, that tickled Orihime's nose and she sneezed a little before she opened her eyes slightly. 'Where am I?' Sitting up slightly and surprised that her wounds didn't hurt, looking around, she noticed that she was in some sort of meadow, the wind blowing gently, and flower petals created a rainbow overhead, it was so peaceful, serene, something she didn't have in her admittedly short life.

Kanashimi no iro o oshiete iru you na  
>Shizuka na yozora ni<p>

Kizukanu to shitara  
>Kizukasete hoshii<br>Shirubeki subete o

_As though teaching me the color of sadness __  
><em>_In the peaceful night sky_

_If you don't understand __  
><em>_I want to make you understand __  
><em>_Everything that you ought to know_

'Who's singing that? It…sounds like a man. His voice, it's so lovely, but sad…' Without conscious thought, Orihime stood up, straining her ears to listen, to hear more of the song, the song which spoke to her more deeply than any J-Pop or rap ever could.

Tooku ni mieru nuguenu namida  
>Mamorikirenai kotoba ga hibiku<p>

Sekai ga owaru nara  
>Sono toki ni wa wakaru darou ka<br>Kotae o shiranu mama hitotsu mune o tojita

_From far away I can see your unwiped tears __  
><em>_The words that I can't hold on to are ringing out_

_If the world should end __  
><em>_Surely in that moment you'd understand __  
><em>_That without knowing the answer, my solitary heart closed_

Hurrying through the meadows, her little legs were pumping furiously as she tried to see the owner of the voice, but no matter how hard she ran or how far, the meadow seemed to go on and on. But just as she was on the verge of giving up, Orihime had the sudden inspiration to continue on.

Kanashimi no oto ga kikoenai you na  
>Sewashii sekai ga<p>

Mukiau koto o toozakeru nara  
>Sukoshi kobameru odayaka na hibi<p>

_The hectic world goes on __  
><em>_as though the sound of sadness can't be heard__  
><em>_If meeting face to face is still a distant thought __  
><em>_Then I'll reject just a little this peaceful daily life_

Subete o tsuranuite  
>Tsuyoku arou kokoro midasazu<br>Saigo no negai sae kanaerarenu yoru ni

Yozora ni azukete wa  
>Tojita mama no kokoro no kawa wa<br>Dare ni mo shirarezuni shizuka ni kagayaite  
>Sekai ga owaru nara<br>Sono toki ni wa ieru darou ka  
>Afureru omoide o nazoru you ni tsugeyou<br>Hitomi ga kasanatte hitotsu mune ni saita

_Penetrating through everything __  
><em>_A heart with strong resolve won't be swayed __  
><em>_Even on a night when a last wish can't be granted__  
><em>_Relying on the night sky __  
><em>_The river of my closed heart __  
><em>_Silently shimmered without anyone knowing_

_If the world should end __  
><em>_In that moment, surely, I'd be able to say it __  
><em>_Like tracing the overflowing memories, I'll tell you that __  
><em>_Reflected in your eyes was the bloom of a solitary heart_

'The voice, its closer.' Running over another hilltop, Orihime tripped and was falling at a breakneck speed when strong arms caught her. Heart hammering, wanting to beat of her chest and leap into her throat, she turned her gaze up to her rescuer.

"I've been waiting for such a long time, little one. But to see you now…My, you're quite young." The man was tall and broad-shouldered with a lithe frame. He has long shoulder-length raven black hair, tied into a pony-tail at the base of his skull, with two distinct bangs parted at the top of his forehead. His most distinct feature is his deep lavender eyes, and effeminate appearance. "Well, are you going to speak, sweet child?"

Thrown by the endearment and overall gentle behavior, Orihime couldn't help but blurt out, "You've been waiting for me?" Seeing his frown, she added hastily. "I'm sorry, but no one's ever waited on me before. Do my parents owe you something?"

The man closed his eyes and he seemed to be in pain for a moment. Before she could inquire if he was alright, those lavender eyes were piercing her own with intensity. "Listen carefully to me, sweetling: I **will** always be with you, _have_ always been with you, and shall always be with you, unless you no longer wish for me to be here. I care for you deeply, and although I know you're hesitant to trust another person with **relatives** like your own…" he spat the word 'relatives', but didn't seem angry at her.

"You can always trust and depend on me, though I know that will take time. Time we don't have, unfortunately."

"What, why? I want to stay with you!" Orihime didn't care she was being clingy, but she felt connected to the man. He merely smiles gently at her distress and set her on the grass softly. "Please, why can't I stay?"

"I am always with you although I cannot physically touch you. You merely need to concentrate on finding me and I will come to you in your dreams." Wiping away her tears, he kissed her forehead, making her blush brightly and he chuckled. "It's time to wake up, now."

"B-Bu-But, what's your name, you know mine…"

"Eh, that'd be telling, sweetling." The man laughed outright at her sour expression and Orihime felt herself beginning to fade. "Until next time…"

(In the real world)

Orihime gasped, sitting up, only to writhe in pain as her injuries throbbed. "Yarayara (expression of strong emotion or surprise). There's no need to be so hasty, young one. You're safe here, go back to sleep." A strong, masculine hand was placed on her head, gently urging her to lie back again.

Before Orihime went to sleep again, she saw a white and green striped bucket hat and her last thought was 'Why do people keep giving me weird nicknames?'

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap. Shall I stop or continue, let me know in a review. Well, there it is. Orihime has made contact with her Zanpakutō, but has not had the privilege of knowing his name yet; the reason for this is simple: I want her to develop a strong relationship with Harry as I don't feel Ichigo and Zangetsu have that, and the stronger the relationship, the more he will teach her, remember guys that he was a Shinigami before becoming a Zanpakutō.<p>

Keep in mind that she's 8, almost 9, and although I want to make her an uber cool prodigy, I want her to be level-headed about it, earn her power and learn a little humility. Kisuke, Yoruichi, and the others at Urahara Shoten play a significant part in the next chapter.

**SPOILER!**: Why have Urahara find her instead of Isshin? I like the thought of her seeing Ichigo in school and knowing about his heritage, but he doesn't find out she's a Shinigami until the whole 'let's save Rukia' thing seeing as they aren't friends and barely acknowledge each other as classmates.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter characters mentioned in the story, but I've always been a big fan of Byakuya, his good looks combined with his icicle personality is similar to drinking your favorite milkshake—cold and with the possibility of getting a brain freeze, but totally worth the deliciousness that assaults the taste buds

* * *

><p>"We think sometimes that poverty is only being hungry, naked and <strong>homeless<strong>. The poverty of being unwanted, unloved and uncared for is the greatest poverty. We must start in our own homes to remedy this kind of poverty."

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

The next time that Orihime awakened, she felt marginally better. Her wounds still throbbed as she sat up, and she gasped more from the physical excursion than she'd like, but she was alive. Alive beat being dead any day.

Orihime parted the sleeping kimono she was dressed in at the top, frowning as she noticed that her wounds had been expertly cleaned and bandaged. 'Who…?' In her mind's eye, she recalled a white and green striped bucket hat, and a masculine hand. Flushing and paling at the same time, she quickly closed the kimono and stumbled toward the wooden _shoji_ door, only to backpedal, falling on the floor as it was opened from the other side.

"Making an escape so early in the morning, kodomo (child)?" Holding a tray which contained rice, _miso_ soup, and grilled fish was a tall and lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale) with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes and chin stubble. He wore a dark green shirt and pants, topped with a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, also wearing traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a striped-dark green and white bucket hat that shadows his eyes. "Won't you at least stay to have breakfast?"

Scrambling to her feet, Orihime glared at the (in her opinion) laid-back stranger. "I don't want anything from you, you…CHIKAN (molester)!" Lashing out with her fist, intending to hit him in the family jewels, she understandably screamed and flailed as the strange male twisted her arm behind her back. "Let me go! Fight like a man, you hentai (pervert), ketsunoana (asshole)!"

"My, my, such vulgar language from a young lady." Despite herself, Orihime shivered at the man's dark tone. "If I were any of the things you've accused me of, do you really think I would bring you food, clothe you, and have my assistant bandage your wounds? Think before you speak, kodomo." With those parting words, she was abruptly released and the tray was pressed into her hands.

Accepting the tray and now thoroughly chastised, Orihime could only look on silently as the man left the room, quietly closing the _shoji_ door. Sitting down on the _tatami_ mat, she broke apart her chopsticks and went about eating her breakfast quietly.

Once Orihime finished eating, she once again ventured toward the _shoji_ door, and pulled it open, not seeing anything from the left side of the hallway, but when she turned to look toward the right, she nearly screamed as she saw a tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man, his hair in cornrows and he has a large handlebar mustache, which is connected to his long sideburns. He wears a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses, his attire consisting of a white muscle shirt with regular pants and a blue apron stood in front of her. 'H-How did he get here? I didn't hear his footsteps.'

"Urahara-dono is currently busy in the shop, and as such cannot, quote on quote 'cater to a foul mouthed girl', he politely asked you to dress and leave. This is your bag, I believe?" The giant, intimidating man queried, holding up her tattered and old school bag as well as a cleaned uniform.

"H-Hai. Arigato godzaimashita (Yes. Thank you very much)." Bowing slightly, Orihime accepted the bag and uniform, she went back into the room, leaning against the _shoji_ door lightly and tried to convince that the stinging sensation behind her eyes wasn't because she wanted to cry.

All throughout the school day, Orihime found herself distracted. Mind wandering to the two men who'd ever shown her kindness in her short life, she could only wonder what it'd be like if her own parents were at least, well…parental. The thought brought her pain but she continued to mull it over, looking at it from all angles, trying to discover what she'd done wrong until finally she could only conclude that it was nothing she did.

'I'm the nuisance, the unwanted one, the burden. Kindness for one as lowly and undeserving as me, heh, it was more than likely pity…' Orihime thought cynically, picking the rusty lock on the house door, toeing her shoes off, slipping her book bag on the floor. Attempting to tip-toe past the living room proved futile however.

"Get in here, gaki." Her mother called out sharply from the room. Orihime hesitated as it was dark, the lights were off, and there was no telling just what type of mood the woman was in when she couldn't even see her face. "I ain't got all night! When I say move, you move."

"I'm right here, m'am." Orihime said softly, her voice barely a whisper, afraid to speak too loudly and set the woman off.

"Where the hell were you this morning, huh?" Once she got Orihime's answer 'School', a derisive snort was heard. "I don't know why your stupid ass goes to school anyway. You're dumb as fuck and you aren't ever going to amount to anything." Orihime flinched as something was flung across the room, but didn't try to bolt, not yet.

"School doesn't put food on the table: I do. School doesn't pay for the clothes on your back, the water you use, the panties and other necessities: I do!" Another thrown item. "Your coward of a father ran his fat ass off with some anorexic little tramp, but that's alright. I'll make it on my own, but since you can't even be here and be useful, let's see how you tough it out on the streets."

"Where I'm gonna go? I'm only nine, I can't get a job. Please…"

"Get your shit, and get the fuck out of here. We're…no, **I'm** evicted because of your dumbass." Mumbling under her breath about useless children and annoying landlords, Orihime's mother shoved past her and continued down to her bedroom. "I don't want to catch your ass creeping in through any of these windows anymore, either. I'm done with you."

Mechanically turning on her heel, Orihime entered her room and collected her meager belongings which consisted of: uniforms, undergarments, a toothbrush, comb, brush, and a worn, tattered winter jacket with some patches here and there. Using a discarded garbage bag, she stuffed the items inside, grabbed her book bag, forced her feet in her shoes, and with a last hopeful look back towards the empty hallway, wishing with all her little heart, hoping against hope…

But her mother never emerged from her bedroom, and after ten minutes of waiting, Orihime knew that she was serious, so not wanting to tempt her mother's wrath; she exited the house, closing the door softly. If she'd stayed another ten minutes, she would have heard a muffled sob and then the sound of a gun being fired.

The world is cruel and there is no God, no universe, no human race, no earthly life, no heaven, and no hell. It is all a dream, a grotesque and foolish dream. Nothing exists but you. And you are but a thought, a vagrant thought, a useless thought, wandering forlorn among the empty eternities, at least, that's what I think when I see a homeless pedestrian loitering the streets.

If someone can turn a blind eye to another's blatant misfortune, sadly, most of humanity will do just that, perfectly content to live in the delusion that all is right in the world and nothing exists in the center of anything except themselves, then what is this nonsense called "equal rights" and "All men are born equal"? Homeless people are human just like us, yes, maybe they made one mistake too many to get where they are, but I can't help but tear up a little when I see a homeless mother with her child and people walk by knowing, simply **knowing** they have some loose change to give. If you can give, why aren't you doing so?

"Aww, look here guys. If it isn't the geek from school, what's wrong, are you maybe hungry?" An elder boy from Orihime's school asked, sneering at the girl who simply stared back at him impassively, her hand held out for change.

"Come on, Shuji, leave her alone, man. People are starting to stare."

"But, I haven't had my fun yet, and I'm not leaving until I do." The boy, Shuji, snapped at his group of assembled lackeys. "Oi, Inoue. How much money will you accept if I pee on you?"

"Dude, t-that's not funny. Why would you even think something as sick as that! If you don't knock it off, I'll tell the cops on you."

"Shut him up already. We don't want any grownups paying attention and coming after us, do we?" Shuji growled, grabbing Orihime's wrist, stopping her from getting up, not that she could, he could practically see her ribs; she was likely starving and had been for awhile.

"C-Come on, Akira, just let it go. Be quiet like Shuji says. When he's done, we can go to school. There's no need to be a hero."

"What are you sniveling brats doing in front of my store?" A familiar voice broke through the haze Orihime had been living in, but it was too difficult to actually lift her head. "Yarayara, this looks very suspicious~"

"Go 'way and mind your own business, Jiji (derogatory way of saying 'old man')!" The ringleader of the group, Shuji, snapped. His lackeys however were not so sure, they got a funny feeling about the sandal and hat wearing man, he seemed dangerous.

Before the boys could even comprehend, they were swatted on the rear and upside their (thick) skulls, and they ran off like dogs with their tails between their legs. The man, Urahara, Orihime's fuzzy mind recalled, leaned down, inspecting her with those intense eyes. "We should really stop meeting like this, foul mouthed young lady."

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap. What do you all think, shall I stop or continue? I decided to end it here because it's a good place to stop. Don't worry, Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Tessai's moment of glory will encompass the next two chapters as they train her and earn her trust, I might possibly sneak Isshin and Ryūken as well as Uryū and Chad, I'm thinking I'm thinking.<p>

So far, I think this story is doing okay and the reviews are major encouragement, especially ones that ask me questions, I like to answer. Anyway, ahem, let me see: why are Harry's eyes not green, but purple? I wanted to do something original, and in every fic his eyes are "his mother's eyes", here those unique eyes were traded in return for different attributes, as he will discuss in length next chapter.

**SPOILER!**: I've decided to keep Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka as it was the main reason why Aizen abducted her anyway, she will not only use it for just healing but to attack, and attack ferociously, I'd probably upgrade it, too. This fanfic will not go into the Fullbringer arc or the new arc about the Quincy's. Ichigo will not lose his power.


End file.
